Many people are transitioning from reading physical books to reading eBooks, which have many advantages over physical books, such as more portability, the ability to access the eBook from multiple electronic devices, and text search capability. In addition, eBooks are also easier to purchase and are perceived as environmentally-friendly. However, reading devices for eBooks do not take full advantage of opportunities for improving the reading experience that are possible with eBooks.